Many packet switching networks are utilized for delivery of streaming media content, such as video, audio, voice and computer animation. The streaming media content is delivered over the network from source nodes, which provide the media content, to destination nodes, by which the users consume the media content. The source nodes can be set-top boxes, media streamers, video game consoles, personal computers, smartphones, etc., and the destination nodes can be television sets, computer displays, audio systems, smartphones, etc.
In addition to the end-nodes, such as the source nodes and the destination nodes, packet switching networks usually further include intermediate nodes (e.g., switches) and communication links over which the packets are transmitted between the nodes. A session of streaming media content is usually delivered, from the source node to the destination node, over a given path (route) that is usually selected when the session is established. The path includes elements such as the switches and the communication links.
Streaming media content is usually sensitive to jitter, also referred to as latency variation. Thus, there is a need to estimate the latency variations of existing sessions already established over the network, and/or the anticipated latency variations of new potential sessions to be established over the network.